A Minute
by Ayzahra
Summary: "Bukannya berhenti berharap, aku juga akan merindukanmu."


Kugoreskan pensil pada selembar kertas putih. Sketsa terbentuk bermakna rasa yang tengah kurasakan. Di sana dua orang terbatasi oleh titik yang ditarik vertikal. Tipis. Diibaratkan dinding semi transparan. Dengan tatapan sendu serta tundukan kepala sang gadis menghadap ke batas itu. Ada satu makna yang mungkin hanya aku yang merasa. Gambar pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sama-sama menatap lurus sayu adalah kamu.

Bau tanah yang beradu dengan hujan menyelinap masuk lewat jendela yang sengaja kubuka sebelumnya. Angin dingin pun turut mengisi ruanganku. Itu tidak kupikirkan sama sekali. Fokusku telah jatuh pada goresan dua dimensi.

Kuraih penghapus untuk menghilangkan bagian tangan sang gadis yang masuk dalam kantong jaketnya. Gemirisik pensil beradu kertas memecah keheningan bersamaan hembusan nafas.

Kini yang tampak berusaha menggapaimu itu aku. Namun, tetap saja tidak bisa. Berspekulasi sebuah hipotesa tentang kita, aku dan kamu, yang jelas hampir sepenuhnya pasti negatif.

Kisah kita bukan layaknya pembiasan cahaya yang menciptakan warna-warna tertentu. Meski berbeda, masih ada secuil peluang bagi mereka agar pernah bersatu lagi.

Senyum menghiasi wajahku yang dihiasi tenggeran kacamata bulat di hidung. Aku menatap hasil karyaku lekat-lekat seraya beradu argumen dalam batin tentangnya. Kupejam mataku sejenak, menjeda pemantulan cahaya bohlam lampu belajar di mata cokelatku. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku mampu, lantas mengeluarkannya melalui mulut.

Cokelat hangat dalam cangkir bening kusesap hingga tersisa setengahnya. Kutaruh kembali gelas berbekas kondensasi di mulut kacanya tersebut ke meja. Aku kembali mencoba fokus pada gambar.

Pada akhirnya kuremas kertas itu menjadi sebuah gumpalan. Menantang kuasa gravitasi dengan melempar gumpalan itu. Ujung-ujungnya jatuh ke dalam tong sampah di sudut ruangan.

Rinduku berakumulasi. Walau tak ada lagi akses menuju ke jalan bersmmu, setidaknya bisakah kita tetap dekat? Aku, pada angin embuskanlah intuitifku pada dia: tentang aku yang merindukannya, yang kehilangannya, yang ingin memutar waktu. Batinku terus bergerilya, menggerogoti alam sadarku, menggali harapan yang mungkin tak termanifestasi, tak bersatu padu dengan keinginan hati.

Sentakan di kepala mendadak kurasakan. Alarm bahaya muncul, kusebut seperti itu. Padahal aku membencinya. Refleks tanganku mencengkeram sebelah kepala. Mungkin guratan di keningku bertambah. Semakin lama, kepalaku terasa berputar dan aku merasa terbang. Ya, terbang tanpa sayap. Ah, bukan, maksudnya terembus. Aku layaknya ranting kecil dijatuhkan sang bayu atau dandelion dengan kepak putih rapuhnya.

Hah, aku lebih suka kiasan kupu-kupu daripada itu semua. Kupu-kupu dengan kepak sayap tipis bergurat halus. Kadang berserat dengan warna cantik. Kadang hitam dengan setitik putih. Yeah, mungkin aku manifestasi dari kupu-kupu terakhir.

Putih itu hidupku. Pada detik kemudian titik warna terang itu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa peduli kecewanya sang kupu tak berwarna. Hitam tak bergradasi. Namun, menawan.

(Aku pergi. Sengaja harapan dan rindu kularang untuk ikut pada pemiliknya).

**A Minute**

**by Ayzahra**

Kamu mengubah paradigmaku yang semula menganggap tidak ada seseorang yang tulus dekat denganku. Alhasil aku mampu menampakkan seulas senyum tipis lagi. Terus terang aku selalu menutup diri sejak suatu kejadian terjadi. Di mana duniaku serasa hancur. Di mana aku merasa benar-benar sendiri dalam gelap, sepi, dan dingin.

Dari satu sisi kegelapan setitik terang seperti bintang bersinar. Awalnya aku tidak menggubrisnya. Kemudian aku mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Sialnya aku terjatuh hingga lututku dan kedua telapak tanganku menyentuh alas yang dingin. Karena penasaran, aku berusaha bangkit. Setiap langkahku muncul satu pertanyaan, seperti apa aku akan menggapai bintang?

Semakin dekat dengan titik terang mataku menyipit karena ternyata itu benar-benar memancarkan cahaya. Bahkan, aku sampai menyilangkan tanganku di depan wajahku. Ruang kegelapan ini tidak kuketahui di mana pembatasnya. Yang penting aku tetap maju, menebus rasa penasaranku, dan dorongan dari hati. Juga karena aku kian merasakan sesuatu yang asing, yaitu hangat yang membuat nyaman.

Selanjutnya aku dibuat panik. Tubuhku terasa ditarik menuju titik terang yang sempat kulihat melebar dan berlubang. Spontan aku berteriak. Pusing menyerang kepalaku. Aku seperti baru saja diputar-putar. Inginku tidur, melupakan pening, lantas meninggalkan ruang gelap menuju mimpi indah yang rasanya mustahil diwujudkan.

Saat aku mencium semerbak bau menyengat, aku perlahan membuka mataku. Ada seseorang yang sama-sama di dalam ruangan berdominan warna putih. Dengkuran halus merajai pendengaranku. Sayup-sayup kesibukan di balik pintu pun merengek meminta didengarkan. Aku meneguk ludah seraya memejamkan mata. Kurasakan hangat tanganmu yang menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku. Inginku tersenyum, berbisik padamu sebagai pertanda aku telah berada pada dunia yang sama denganmu.

Aku hidup, lantas aku menghirup udara sedalam mungkin walaupun dominan yang kuhirup terasa menyengat. Mungkin aku akan merindukan hal itu. Kamu tahu, sekarang, aku membayangkan kita pada kebahagiaan abadi. Tawa dan canda tanpa setitik kebohongan yang merupakan inginku. Apa kamu pun berharap begitu?

Saat aku membalas genggamanmu, sepertinya tidurmu terusik. Itu benar adanya. Kala aku turut membuka mata, tampak kamu dengan senyummu. Berulang kali kamu memanggil namaku. Pun genggamanmu kian erat. Adakah orang lain yang menanti bangunku selain kamu, tentunya?

Aku menggerakkan bibir sebagai usaha untuk berbicara. Ada rindu, ingin, dan tanya yang ingin kuungkapkan. "Kamu...,"

Kamu terdiam, menunggu suaraku, dan memandangiku dalam. Di bola matamu tersirat kerinduan, apa benar? Juga tampak air mata yang siap terjun. Hah, jadi ada hal lain yang ingin kusuarakan sekarang. Hei, kamu, mengapa menangis?

"Taufan..., apa kabar?" tanyaku pelan. Selanjutnya napasku tertahan saat cairan bening mengalir di pipimu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jangan pergi sesuka hati lagi, Ying."

Aku membalas tatapanmu dalam. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberutmu. "Aku tidak dapat berjanji untuk itu," ungkapku, "bukannya enggan, melainkan takdirku begini," sambungku.

"Aku harap ada keajaiban."

Mendadak suasana di sekitarku senyap sekian detik. "Ya, itulah kamu, salah satu yang membuatku berjuang."

Hari ini, detik ini, aku bersyukur diberi kesempatan bernapas lagi. Mataku masih dapat melihat warna dunia. Aku dapat membentuk lengkungan senyum senang untukmu. Juga merasakan hangat genggamanmu dan senyummu. Dari bola mataku tersirat rindu yang tidak sanggup kuungkapkan. Semua hal sederhana itu... apa masih dapat kulakukan esok hari?

Mentari di ufuk timur. Aku ingin melihatnya. Menikmati hangat pancaran sinarnya. Burung-burung membelah langit sambil membawa melodi pagi. Seseorang sepertiku juga boleh berharap agar dapat melewatkan senja bukan? Beberapa jam selanjutnya, ada titik-titik terang yang tersebar di angkasa. Juga bulan yang kuharapkan kedatangannya.

Ada kamu, yang akan menemani hariku nanti. "Taufan, aku akan merindukan senyummu," ujarku pelan.

"Bukan berarti aku menyerah, aku juga akan merindukan senyummu," jawabmu.

Kutarik napas panjang, lantas mengeluarkannya. Bayangan harapan-harapanku tampak nyata seiring terpejamnya mataku. Percayalah, aku hanya ingin merasa tenang sejenak. Aku dengan segala harapananku. Mengertilah, aku sedang mencicipinya lewat pikiranku.

Sekali lagi, akan kuucapkan padamu, Taufan, bahwa aku akan merindukan senyummu. Ralat, bukan hanya itu, melainkan segala tentangmu.

*

**Hahaha. Akhirnya berakhir.****Berjam-jam buatnya, semenit bacanya:)**

**Eh, bukan itu maksud dari judulnya:))**

**Karena saya suka teka-teki, terka yang ada di pikiran saya, kalau bisa:) hahah**

**/jujur aja ini harusnya udah diapdet sejak lama:) maapkan karena dulu saya emang jarang punya kuota internet, terus file ini baru dipindah satu/dua bulan yang lalu:))**

**Btw, koreksilah bila ada kesalahan pilihan kata:**"

**-A**


End file.
